Password
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: An extra scene after the end of Episode 3, Series 4.


Password  
2010 Evenstar Estel

"So Jess told me you two had a pretty harrowing day," said Abby as she reclined next to Connor on the huge white couch in the center of Jess' flat. Connor opened his arms to her and Abby settled at his side, laying her head upon his chest. Connor wrapped her up and kissed the top of her head.

"I could say the same about yours," replied Connor. "Never a dull moment, eh?"

"No, 'fraid not. She also told me about Rex. Thank you for saving him." She squeezed him tight. She wondered how long Jess would be before she returned with their Indian take-away. It was lovely of her to give them a place to stay, but they really needed their own space. Preferably sooner rather than later.

"I was petrified! I knew if anything happened to him you'd never have forgiven me."

"It was an accident. It was more Philip Burton's fault than anyone's."

"Still, worked out all right in the end."

"Thanks to you, my hero." She pressed a lingering kiss to his throat and Connor shuddered. If only Jess wasn't on her way back, Connor would've tried and take things a little further, such as straight to the bedroom. "She also told me that I should ask you what your password was for the ARC's systems."

"Pass... password?" His voice went up two octaves. Abby giggled. She insinuated her leg between his and rubbed against him with her thigh. Connor groaned. She always could drive him mad with the barest touch, let alone what she was doing to him now. Her hand massaged up and down his ribs. God, he wanted her so badly.

"Yes, your password. What was so special about it that Jess felt the need to mention it?"

"I can't think of a reason. Nope, not a single one."

Abby knew when he was hiding something. She tweaked his nipple through the layers of his two shirts and made him yelp. She started to nibble along his jaw, while the fingers that had just pinched his nipple now playfully circled it, making him shiver.

"Really? Not one reason? It didn't have anything to do with me?"

Connor gulped. If Abby didn't stop teasing him Jess would come home and find them naked and in the middle of something she probably wouldn't appreciate them doing on her couch.

"Connor?" she persisted, suckling on his earlobe.

"Abby... Abby Temple. My password was _Abby Temple_," Connor spoke in a hurry. "I chose it years ago."

"So you're saying that at the time you were fantasizing about me being your wife?"

"There's pretty much no way I'm getting out of this without a heap of embarrassment, so yeah, that's what I was fantasizing about."

"Hmm. Most men would've just thought about havin' it off with me."

"Not me! Well, actually I thought about it pretty much constantly, but... I loved you. I wanted us to be together forever."

"And now? Do you still think about me being _Abby Temple_?"

"Um... yes. That okay?"

Abby moved and lay herself on top of him. She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him, slow and passionate.

"Yeah, that's just fine with me."

"Abby..." Connor rolled her beneath him. He sincerely hoped Jess forgave him for what he was about to do to Abby on the nice white couch. He got so far as getting his hand inside Abby's bra when they heard Jess return. Connor groaned and moved off Abby and on to his stomach next to hert. Abby got up from the couch quickly, feeling quite flush. Before she went to help Jess with unpacking dinner she leaned over Connor, rubbed his back and then gave his rear end a good firm squeeze.

"Don't worry Conn, we'll play house after she's gone to bed."

Connor whimpered. The last thing Jess needed to see over dinner was the large bulge in his trousers. It didn't help matters that Abby was turned on by his little fantasy of her being his wife. Still, it did warm his heart immeasurably that she didn't object. He sighed and smiled to himself. He rose and quickly made his way to the kitchen table before Jess had a chance to notice his arousal. Abby turned to look at him from across the flat where she and Jess were dishing up their meal. She smiled at him. Maybe someday it wouldn't just be a fantasy.

The End


End file.
